Finally, Peace
by Stories Untold
Summary: The Wests are settled in Australia and enjoying their new-found peace. Let's see how long that lasts.
1. Family Vacations

**AN/: **To those of you who rather a more intense story, don't worry. Peace is something the Team isn't used to, and is not something I'm going to let them keep. I did want to have some fun with down time at the West house, but more action is on the way, I already wrote those chapters. The other characters are coming, and even character from Contest will make an appearance later. Just hang on.

**Disclaimer:** I can't be Matthew Reilly as I have never earned a cent for my writing...In fact, I've never earned a cent working at all...But that's besides the point.

_Family Vacations_

Four months after the near end of the world, the Wests took a family vacation. Jack had decided the imminent danger of another attack had passed well enough and they all needed to get out of the house. Lily was off for winter break and with the responsibility of the military off their shoulders, they were free. Jack proposed the idea to Lily and Zoe during an episode of The Simpsons.

Homer had just pulled a tracker chip from his back of his head: "I did it! And without any brain damage-amage-amage-amage..."

Jack had been pensive throughout much of the show and hadn't been much himself lately. Zoe was concerned, but he wouldn't tell her what was troubling him. Lily had noticed the change, too.

"Guys? May...I make a suggestion?" He asked, coming out of his reverie. Both women turned, though neither spoke, wondering whether he was finally going to explain.

"Well, we've been at peace for some time now, and as you guys have never met her, I was thinking we could go visit my mom."

Lily stared, excitement growing visibly, while Zoe gazed at him, confusion and slight disbelief etched into her features.

Jack hastened to explain, "I haven't seen her in over twelve years, before Lily was born, and I've told her about you guys and she really wants to meet you and is getting rather annoyed that it's been so long."

"This is what's been eating at you?" Zoe asked with forced calm.

Embarrassed, he answered softly, "Yeah. I felt irresponsible wanting to move us this soon after four...five...seven....no, eight nations were trying to kill us, and I wanted to give you a better honeymoon than a visit to my mom."

Zoe fixed him with a look that spoke volumes; _So like a preoccupied child, the underlying issue extremely simple compared to his 'coping mechanism'. _The very nature of the simplicity makes it that much harder to comfort the child, as her psychology professor had explained. It takes creativity to guide children through hardships. Apparently the same was true for protective husbands.

"You have to get used to the fact that we're family now, and of course I want to meet your mother! I'm happy with this as our honeymoon, because frankly, I've had enough of exotic locations. A family visit is quite different from anything we've done over the years, and that makes it special. I love you, Jack, we love you, and as long as you're happy, we will be too." And with that, Zoe hugged him tight and Jack smiled, kissing her as a thanks.

They started packing the next morning, and after a quick call to his overjoyed mom, they were off for Broome the following week.


	2. Packing

**AN/:** I had fun with this chapter and hope you enjoy it. I know it's short, most of my chapters will be between 300 and 600 words. This may be my shortest. Please review, it helps me see if anyone likes what I'm offering, and it motivates me to type faster. Rest assured, those who refuse to review but still like it, I'll continue posting chapter whether I get reviews or not. Also, please don't expect me to be regular at updating; I get terrible writer's block and I type really slowly. Thank you for spending time with my writing.

**Disclaimer:** Still not Matthew Reilly.... Sorry if you expect me to be.

_Packing_

"Hey, Zoe? Have you seen my canvas jacket and gloves?"

Jack had brightened up significantly since they'd made the plans to visit his mom. Much to Zoe and Lily's amusement, he seemed incredibly excited. Almost as excited as, when on his 28th birthday, his sister surprised him by calling to say she was at the airport about to board a plan to Kenya; she would go no longer without meeting Lily. Zoe just hoped his happiness would not be cut as cruelly short; Lauren's plane never landed. _No_, she told herself sternly, _Jack needs this taste of normality too much for something to go wrong. Although, _an evil voice told her, _he had needed his sister's comforting presence then, too. _She pushed away these morbid thoughts, only then realizing the strangeness of his question.

"Uh, Jack. It's rather to warm for that."

"Yeah," he said looking distinctly uncomfortable, "I kind of haven't told my mom what happened when Max and I got Lily..." he mumbled.

"She doesn't know you're missing an arm." Zoe finished flatly.

Jack seemed to shrink with every word. "I just told her Malena died in childbirth and we got Lily. No specifics. I didn't think she would be happy hearing over the phone."

Zoe stared at him for a minute, incredulous, before responding. "No, I doubt it. But, did you think for a moment, she may be pissed when you've failed to mention your loss of limb over twelve years! How much have you, or should I say haven't, told her?"

"Well, I told her I adopted Lily..."

"Does she know we're married?"

"Not many people do..."

"She's your mother! She should have been the first to know! Jack, you need to learn to trust people with your personal life. I told my parents the following day. You should have told her. Everything. Now, come here and let's find your jacket before we give your mother a fricken' heart attack."

With their disguises set and their route checked and protected by Pine Gap, the Wests made their way to Broome.


End file.
